


An Excerpt on the Seagull

by RavensChrome



Series: Sailing Skies [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 1&2 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia!Erik, Angst, Erik was, Fluff and Angst, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mia was never cursed, Seagull!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: They say that seagulls were lost souls of sailors that drowned at sea. Given new life to fly the skies over their oceanic graves.Sailors of the skies, a symbol of freedom. It was bad luck to kill or even harm them.So what were human trifles to them?
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Sailing Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918762
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

For the longest time, he's always known that he shouldn't be alive. Even though his still beating heart tells otherwise, he knows that there was something wrong with him.

And it wasn't the magic or the feathers or even the overall obvious differences from him and the humans and the birds.

Magic flowed through him, it swirled dark and flitted like morning mist. It escapes his grasp like a ghost, a truer shadow that nobody would ever be able to catch. It buzzed and hummed beneath his skin, an extension of himself that sparked with an uncontrolled energy that made him craved the sky. It was harmless, like the feathers that always falls off him.

The feathers though, they came with his wings. They intermingled through his hair and always fell off in a variety of colours. Most were the same colour, blue like his hair. There was also a rare mix of black, white and grays, falls more often when he calls his wings out. Some of them carry pieces of the patterns that ran through his wings. But even rarer were the golden ones that were near comparable to real gold.

The golden feathers made him oddly anxious, although some of his feathers carry that faint shimmering of gold at the tips, none of them were fully gold.

And even then, even with the anxiousness and the obvious differences that separated him from the rest of the world, those weren't the reason why he thinks he shouldn't be alive.

It was the faraway scream that called out of what he thinks is his name. It was the absence of everything else when he tried to search his mind for something familiar. It was the ending glow of Yggdrasil's root that first greeted him when he woke up, his very first memory into the current world he knows.

The echoing images of the endless sky and sea didn't count. Those images served more as pleasant dreams to the constant cold sweat of a shapeless nightmare.

And he instinctively knew it was Yggdrasil that kept him alive. A name that he's always known from the broken letters that formed when he first looked up to Her and the stories from the seagulls that took care of him told. That She was responsible for the golden inlays and markings that ran over his skin that mimicked the patterns on his wings.

Darkness ran dark and fleeting, but so did the golden marks. So light against his already pale skin that one can only see them in the sunlight. Shimmered like the rolling waves when it's a fairly calm day over the ocean.

A soft gasp brought him back to reality.

Erik stiffened remembering where he was. The multiple near death experiences had him reminiscing about the mystery that he's been flying all over Erdrea to solve. That the few short years that he's been aware of were going to be dashed because of a misunderstanding.

In the face of freedom with certain death at his back, he followed his instincts.

Instinct landed him and his fellow escapee safely at the bottom of the waterfall but now there was someone that knew. Knew of his feathers at least.

In the place of his arms, wings that spanned far longer were tucked close to his chest and sides to prevent them getting dirtied onto the ground. Tucked closer at the feeling of anxiety riding through him. Feathers were slowly puffing out at the potential threat.

Even worse against his anxiety was that the other still clung onto him, arms around his waist clutching tightly onto his tunic, gray-blue eyes staring at his wings wide-eyed and wider still when they got closer.

“You can let go now.”

His fellow escapee yelped and jumped away, Erik also stepped back to put a wary distance between them. Wings still out ready to fly away but his feet stayed grounded, muscles frozen ready to burst at the slightest twitch.

He won't admit that he was scared, frightened stiff where he was. The cautious fear all the other birds instilled into him was slowly running wild now. How humans liked to trap birds to keep as pets. How humans liked to keep anything exotic under lock and key, greed almost always plaguing their minds as-

“I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to-” The other averted his eyes. “It's just- I-”

Erik felt his own feathers jump at the sudden outburst, the other doing a good job making himself look smaller despite being taller. The fraying nerves calming down but still had his guard up. If anything, he could fly away now, transform fully and stay that way until things died down. It wasn't like the guards saw him, and it's not like anyone would believe one person that just broke out of jail-

“Y-you're really pretty!”

His heart skipped at the sudden flattery.

And _no_ , he did not swoon like the rest of the hopeless romantics that the rest of the birds were. They all would gossip about the latest romances all across Erdrea and he was not going to end up as one of their topics.

“O-oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me.” The other swallowed and shuffled on his feet. “I-it's just, I've never thought I'd meet an angel like this. You're different from the stories and pictures b-but-”

He clammed up, the mark on his hand still glowing in response to everything that's just happened. The same glow from that Yggdrasil's root that he woke up to before remembering that this guy was thrown into jail for being the Luminary- Darkspawn- _whatever._

Erik's own quest of self discovery helped him gather most of myths, help him rediscover what he knew when he interacted and watched over the day-to-day lives on both the ground and sky. The legends that were passed down and the careless stories that carried on both feathers and pages were flitting through his mind. The so called Yggdrasil's chosen standing before him, proof lined and glowed on his hand.

It might be a little arrogant that he thought he was over being surprised at the discoveries that keep popping up. Erik tries not to get too distracted by all the new things that he's encountered.

Like how his instincts preened at the comment. Feathers smoothed out in both his wings and hair, the prickling nervousness going away with the painfully honest compliment from the other. It made him want to boast like the peacocks and parrots with their too showy selves.

The other part of him, the human part, had his skin flushing. Too flustered to take something so genuine, too used to being a stranger amongst humans. It was easier to blend in with the more shadier group of humans, no close relations but the very few that he keeps running into.

He's not swooning, _dammit._

“I'm...” Erik folded up his wings a little more to show off more of the black and gray patterns of feathers. “I'm not an angel.”

“Oh... You're still pretty though.” The other looked away with his own blush. “I'm sorry, this is weird, isn't it?.”

“Just... Please stop calling me pretty.”

His hammering heart feels like it'll give out with more compliments like that. Erik could even feel his own magic simmer in response to his words. The golden glow from the other's hand seemed to be only shimmering more in _something._

“But you are though.”

If Erik didn't see how well the other could handle his sword, he would've compared him to a bashful rabbit with how he looked through his curtain of hair. Even his doe-eyed shine made Erik almost forget how dangerous he could be.

And seeing him stand up straight after getting over his initial embarrassment, Erik couldn't help but wonder if Yggdrasil was helping the sun make that coppery hair glow the same golden glow on his mark. The light shined down so pleasantly and the stranger's eyes was still looking at his wings with awe.

He's. Not. Swooning.

_Dammit._

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It's a first for Erik to sit amicably with a human let alone a sleeping one.

It's definitely a first that he's lending a wing to one too.

“ _Hey, hey!”_ Erik swiveled his head to see an owl perched near by. _“Oh! Hey, what are you?”_

She looked like she just freshly grew out her flight feathers. Too small and too curious to the fully grown night fliers that he's met.

“I'm a seagull.”

“ _A gull? The ocean isn't too far but not a lot of you come out this far.”_ The owl glanced at Eleven. _“Where's the rest of your flock?”_

“He's not part of my flock, and they're all probably down South near Puerto Valor.”

“ _But you're all on your own then? That's not bad, sky's wider that way.”_ She extended her wings. _“More prey that way.”_

Silently, the owl flew away with her curiosity sated.

Erik has always been able to talk to birds. Sparrows were the most common, chatterboxes that can get any news across the lands with how wide spread they were. Crows and ravens flock wherever they pleased, tend to have better and more reliable information on humans if the trade was right.

The raptor birds were quick to judge and attack before they realize that Erik was very good in attacking back. It was the same with the monster variations of birds, too territorial and too aggressive.

He was a seabird, toughened up by the sea storms and blizzards in the Snaerfelt region. Wings able to soar higher and fly through the cold altitudes where clouds freeze anything that flies through them.

His first tangible experience was waking up to his fellow seagulls crowding around him when he became more aware of his surroundings. They all squawked obnoxiously at the first moments of his stirring, but they all made sure the parts of him that weren't covered in feathers or clothes were warm. Huddle against him until the cold didn't reach him anymore.

They told him that he was family, the patterns on his wings proved that and that he was theirs now. Just like how humans know their blood through their colours and faces, birds know through their feathers and beaks.

He was their lost family member, lost for more than a year before they found his wings out and shivering on the ground.

Reborn with the juvenile human that they've seen often by the coast. The same boy that also disappeared about the same time as their missing member did.

The implications always made him wonder just what exactly he was. Complex thoughts that not even the wisest seagulls can muster. Too focused on surviving and keeping the flock safe. Too interested in living the moment than to wonder too deeply in the depths.

But he couldn't help but think, he's certainly not a bird, definitely not human either.

Magic that flowed through him reminded him of that everyday of his known existence. The little that he could control, just the smallest ripple he's allowed to shift his form. It was enough for him though, he didn't need any more than what his hands and wings can do.

He can't be too greedy, not when he's too glad to be alive.

The sleepy murmur from the rabbit-faced Luminary made Erik wonder if he was too.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Being superstitious was a given seeing as he had both feet in two different worlds. A lot of it was nonsense, birds had their assumptions and so did humans, it was mostly a mess. Like urban legends that little kids made up taken way too seriously.

But a lot of them did have merit, and even if a lot of stories will just stay as stories, there was always an echo at the back of his head when he visits them. From Hekswoods of Snaerfelt to the mountain peaks of Angri-La, he followed that echo the moment he was confident he could fly the distance. Anywhere that held the mysteries of Yggdrasil and anything related to Her.

He hasn't seen any of Yggdrasil's roots take that same glow since the first day he woke up, but he knows that the magic that swirled dark within him was Her doing. Just like how She seems to be helping out Her Luminary.

His name was Eleven and he carried a small star in him. Erik missed it at first, but the longer they were free, the more he shined. A light so pure that Erik had no doubt that he really was the Luminary. It showed with every new thing they came across, from Erik gifting him the small forge to Eleven igniting his own blade. He was very honest for a human.

The very short time they've been together, the sound of a hammer befitted the legendary Luminary more than the sword. A rabbit by nature, shy with a sizable enough kick to him. More happier to make something nice and sharp for Erik than get into unnecessary fights with monsters.

If Eleven wasn't so determined to get to his village, Erik figures that Eleven would've gotten into those fights with monsters regardless with how often he eyed the unmarked path. The unknown called Eleven now that he had a taste of it.

But now the rolling tears hid all that, they rolled down fat and heavy to where Erik thought they might've soaked into his waterproof feathers. Sobs and wails muffled into his chest, smoke and ash still lingered fresh in the air. The scent of fire easily catching their noses.

The sight of rubble and the dying flames that greeted them, embers still trailing their paths and into the ground.

It was a different kind of devastation that the storms bring. Storms were inevitable, merciless, and unforgiving in how they come. Their destructive forces can be greater than the scene in from of them, the earth can be moved and trees can be upturned, not even the fiercest dragons would come out if they absolutely didn't have to.

But storms, all natural forces in general, were never the enemy. They always give signs when they come and others always gives signs for those who couldn't see. When nests and dens were destroyed, when both humans and birds die from being out, it was their own faults for not preparing for the inevitable.

Because storms don't distinguish who or what they destroy. Had neither friend nor foe, just simply came and went as the seasons changed. The wails and cries can only move on with only lessons learned but-

The petering hiccups remind Erik how cruel humans can be. Their greed overreaching and the lengths they're willing to go to sate them.

He's very familiar with wars between humans, and although there hasn't one for the passing decades, they were still intimately told among all manner of species.

Erik himself can feel the grief of the land, Yggdrasil's root still humming a glow, an image of the stolen people being tied and carted off.

Eleven found a friend in Erik, Heliodor made an enemy out of both of them.

“Don't let them win.” Erik murmured angrily. “They'll get what's coming to them.”

Although he's been taught by the rules of the wild, survival of the fittest and everything else that humans complicate, there's no love or sympathy from those that hunted for sport. This meaningless act of violence was an evil that even Yggdrasil can't ignore.

Darkness rippled beneath his skin, magic on edge as a single wing came out in response to finally shield Eleven from the scene around them. Yggdrasil's root pulsing a last comfort.

Erik could imagine that this is probably how the seagulls felt with their missing member. Mourning the loss of their family, not even a body to confirm their death.

But here Eleven sits kneeling alone, with only a stranger for comfort.

“I can swear to you right now that no eagle will look their way anymore.” Erik promised. “All it takes is a sparrow or two and the forests around them will turn against them.”

He didn't think too hard about it, it was very easy for Erik to exercise his vindictiveness. Feather for feather, beak for beak as all birds do. Some can be forgiving, but all wouldn't demand anymore than what was dealt.

Misery can come in many forms, and with this many eyes watching, misery will strike again.

If not for Eleven and for his destroyed home, then at least for himself when they tossed him into a cage.


	2. Chapter 2

If she had her way, she'd corner the Luminary's companion and maybe burn him a little.

There was nothing wrong with Erik from face value, he was decent enough as a person. He was skittish at Veronica's and Serena's added presence despite her being trapped in a form of a little girl and Serena long from intentionally hurting even a slime. With his skills, it wasn't too hard to figure out that he's from a less than honest background but even then anyone can see through the aloofness he's put up to cover his nervousness.

When given the chance, Erik liked to tease Veronica and she herself bites back with equal and more fevour to at least break whatever tension was between them. She could tell that his insults didn't match hers, but they were moments to help forget that there was something very dark within Erik.

“Erik, are you okay?”

Erik opened his eyes blearily. “Tell me why we're here again?”

“For the Rainbough?”

If she had her way, she'd put herself between Eleven and Erik at the spark of darkness that responded to his irritation. Ready her staff to incinerate him at the slightest indication that he's going to go against them.

Even Serena tensed. The ominous brush that prickled the senses that most dark magic users had was nothing to the endless emptiness of an abyss that was Erik. It came off like the dark waters that hid the deep ends, couldn't see where the shallows drop off or the monsters that wait and lurked.

If she didn't meet the Luminary face to face by the off chance, she would've completely missed him because of Erik.

“It's so hot...” Erik let out a long sigh before eyeing Eleven's long sleeves from under his hood. “How the hell are you not roasting in that is beyond me. Ugh, I remember why I just flew passed here now.”

Eleven perked up. “You've been here before?”

“Just long enough to dive into the oasis.”

It too all her effort to bite down on her tongue when she saw Eleven's mood droop down before looking determined again. An easy slide of his arms that even startled Erik before he dragged the other man off to who knows where in the crowds of Gallopolis.

That's been the trend since their short time together, the weird pushing and pulling that Erik and Eleven we doing respectively. Veronica doesn't even know why Erik was still with them when he acted like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Or maybe it was her and her sister. Erik didn't seem to have a problem with Eleven man-handling him into wandering off who knows where. More fascinated by the things he create whether it be armor, weapons, or accessories. Anything that sparkled especially catches his eyes.

And Eleven's insistence in sticking close to Erik was the main reason why she couldn't even get close to figuring out just what Erik was. Preferred his grumbling company like a loyal dog at his heels.

“I don't understand what he sees in him.” Veronica crossed her arms. “And he left us!”

“Maybe Erik's just shy?” Serena shifted on her feet. “It's not like he's done any harm so far. He hasn't even used much magic at all too.”

“Which is even more suspicious!” Veronica hissed. “The only thing he's done are those stupid earth spells.”

“He's not very good with them, maybe he doesn't know?” Serena said unsure. “If he really was up to no good, he'd hide his presence more.”

Veronica bit her lip. “True but he's still-”

In an instant, they felt the darkness Erik carry muted out and Eleven's light finally shining through. A beacon to those with keen magical senses.

An easy beacon for the monsters to follow as well and suddenly Veronica wonders if it's a good thing that Erik can easily hide who Eleven was.

Regardless of the silver lining, they both rushed through the crowds.

“Oh! Veronica, Serena!” Eleven happily waved at them. “Is something wrong?”

There was a blue-crested seagull in Eleven's lap. It was greedily snapping its bright yellow beak into the offered cup of water in Eleven's hand and even snapping at the ice cubes to tuck them under its wings.

It was probably one of the largest seagulls Veronica's ever seen. Bigger than the falcons that live in the treetops in Arboria. The steely-eyed look definitely rivaled them.

“What is _that_?”

“Oh, this poor thing was dying of thirst.” Eleven gave a gentle pet across the bird's back. “As long as he wasn't rowdy, the restaurant let me keep him in here.”

The seagull squawked when Eleven pulled away the cup to gesture to the servers. Used its beak to pull at his sleeve to bring the cup back, the crest of blue feathers on its head flared slightly almost out of indignation.

“Oh, sorry, sorry.”

There was something different in watching Eleven play with the large bird. The half-hearted flapping the seagull did endeared the rest of the restaurant. Partially melted ices cubes dropped to the ground and onto his person but it was a joy that Serena would have when she found something that made her happy.

Eyes were bright, shoulders loose, and it was good to see that gentleness be handle on something other than the thief. Even if the bird seems to have the same grumpy disposition.

“He is quite beautiful.” Serena leaned in. “I've never seen a seagull with blue feathers before.”

“Right?” Eleven nodded eagerly. “Isn't he the prettiest?”

Another squawk of indignation and the bird started to struggle out of Eleven's lap. The flapping because harsher until it barreled free onto the ground. The remaining ice fell out and its webbed feet deliberately smacking against the tile flooring.

It was then that she noticed a gold tinged that lined on top of the black patterns on its wings. Shimmered and almost glowed underneath the harsh sun before it flew off with a loud squawk.

“He's loud.”

“Well of course.” Veronica crossed her arms. “It's a seagull, all of them are loud by default.”

“Really?”

Eleven looked out towards where the seagull flew off. A wide smile looking relaxed for the first time since she saw him.

“You're oddly happy, did something good happen?” Veronica squinted up at him.

“Oh! Well...” Eleven gave an embarrassed laugh. “I guess it's because I just learned something new about Erik.”

It was still startling to remember that the Luminary was still so young. Still stricken by the same things that people his age fall for.

“You really...” Veronica bit her lip. “What's so great about him?” She crossed her arms. “You're like a swooning damsel in one of Serena's romance novels.”

Eleven just blinked, a slow process to register her words. She could hear the individual seconds go by until he let himself become fluster. It was just her luck that the Luminary was like Serena in some aspects.

Or maybe it was a good thing, because that meant Veronica won't have too much trouble reading the Luminary. Maybe with that, she'd actually have a chance to disuade him from doing anything drastic.

“I guess... I guess I am.” Eleven gave wry smile. “He's... my hero?” A furious blush erupted at his word choice. “It doesn't help that he's really pretty too.”

A delighted gasp escaped Serena. “Truly? What did he do?”

He rubbed his cheeks to stave the blush down. “He saved me from Heliodor, grabbed me by the waist and told me to hold on.” Eleven smiled through his hands. “I honestly don't know if I'd be alive if he didn't help me.”

“It's just like in the stories!”

There was a starry eye look on the both of them.

Veronica internally groaned because there was two of them now.

“I wouldn't say it's like the stories, but it was definitely something close.” Eleven blushed. “I more made a fool of myself before we even knew each other's names.”

“But he's so good to you!” Serena almost cheered. “Where is he now?”

Eleven smiled brightly and looked back toward the exit. “He's probably cooling off somewhere else, we'll see him before the circus starts.”

And as if summoned, Veronica felt a burst of darkness erupt within the city. It spread like a morning fog in the woods, less ominous and more whimsical than anything. Separated, it was easy to tell why the Luminary's light was shadowed over by Erik.

With how Eleven was, with how delicate the Luminary was when he thinks nobody was looking, Erik was like a safety net for him.

“O-oh.” Serena glanced nervously where Erik most likely was.

“Hmph! I bet he's off in the markets eyeing up the merchandise.”

Eleven laughed. “Well, he does like shiny things.”

A thief, a person that held magic darker than the night sky, had the Luminary wrapped around his fingers.

But compared to all the things that they've faced so far, that was probably the least of their worries as of right now.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Veronica was beginning to see that Erik wasn't just uncomfortable with them but with people in general. Gondolia's bustling crowds were even worse than Gallopolis seeing as their male beauty pageant and status as a trading port made it busier than ever. Each brush of the shoulder had him on high alert, the denser the crowd, the more nervous he got.

Just like before, he kept his hood up. But now the little mage realizes that it's probably to hide his hair that obnoxiously stood out. He even flinches when Eleven gets close, an ingrained habit that was showing itself fully now that he wasn't running away from the desert heat.

“Oh, the poor dear.” Sylvando sighed. “I'd hate to know what kind of life he had.”

Veronica clenched her fists before forcefully relaxing them. The ever volatile pulse of dark magic still had her wary, but guilt weighed it down.

Veronica was the grounded one, she knew better. But it wouldn't be the first time since leaving Arboria where her pessimism was proven wrong. That Serena's more optimistic and romantic views she's learned from books held truer than Veronica's too critical mind.

Serena's naivety was better than Veronica's ignorance.

“We can have him rent our rooms at the inn.” Serena looked on before nodding to herself. “In fact- Eleven? Erik?”

Serena turned away putting her best smile for the two that were lagging behind. Even with her best, gentle charms that brings all the forest creatures to her, Erik still put that wary distance between him and her. Like she was going to stab him if she got any closer.

Erik shifting on his feet whether to stay by Eleven's side or hide behind him was more disheartening than the dark magic he was leaking out. It was plainly clear now that his magic was responsive to his levels of stress. Especially after further watching his pathetic attempts on mustering up whatever earth spell he's been using on occasion.

That in itself frustrates Veronica to no end, that Erik has such great potential but it was wasted away because of life circumstances.

Veronica doesn't want to think about how disturbing it was that someone like Erik went unnoticed as long as he did. Magic users were uncommon, but not to where absolutely no one would notice if she could imagine a younger Erik running around leaking magic everywhere.

“I'd ask what the story behind him is.” Sylvando started. “But I suppose you wouldn't know?”

“Just riff-raff that Eleven picked up.” Veronica huffed.

“Hmm, maybe, but he's no usual rogues that I know.” Sylvando looked around the stalls of the markets. “He's like a bird, letting every sparkle catch his eye.”

“There's no harm if he just _looks_.”

Erik was a thief through and through, but there was no feeling behind each and every pilfered item he gets his hands on. The gleam in his eyes were quick to lose interest, eyeing each and every one of his finds with too high standards. Standards that Eleven did his best to meet with each and every one of his creations he makes at the forge.

And she's noticed that Erik does notice each and every dent, chip, and seam that's out of place. And if their equipment gets worn from use, it didn't matter whose, Eleven did his best and even better when Erik gives an appreciative hum.

If Erik didn't maintain his knives as he did his hair, Veronica would be quicker to sneer at him. If he was any lesser in skill, she'd call him out in a heartbeat because no matter who, be it from monsters or people, all it took was a flick of a wrist before there was something in his hands.

Or that's what she imagines seeing as she never sees him committing the act.

One moment he'd be looking at something shining in the sunlight before tossing it away. The actual crime being lost to whatever damned, blessed luck that Yggdrasil let him have.

Jewels, coins, and other sparkling things just appear in his hands the moment she looks away. A magic trick that Eleven happily takes in completely ignoring the theft aspect. As if there was a hidden reason why Erik's sleight of hand was overlooked like how adults overlook little kids and their imaginations.

“If we can get Eleven to see sense, maybe it'll affect the other idiot.”

“The darling is too smitten for that.”

“Ugh, don't remind me.” Veronica scowled. “He calls him ' _pretty_ '! Serena is prettier than him!”

But despite it all, she'll say that having Erik around wasn't too bad. His magic was a little annoying now since she's gotten somewhat used to it. It was more like those obnoxious incense sticks that her and Serena's neighbors like to light.

And it was easy to prefer Erik's vast emptiness when something smaller and much more dangerous came out. A far more twisted version of the darkness that she knew came hurtling out and she could only watch the slow despair of what true intentions of evil looked like.

Despite dark magic being ineffective on Erik as a whole, the scar that was left over was a forever reminder on Veronica's own brand of ignorance.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Huh, well what do you know? It might be our lucky day!”

All around, everyone looked up from what they were doing to point and look at something in the sky.

Veronica looked up to see a bird flying. More specifically the same seagull from Gallopolis.

“What's so special about that bird?”

“Why, it just is!” An old sailor raised his mug to it. “In the last couple of years, anyone that sees and flies overhead of them has gotten treasure dropped on top of them!”

“Treasure?” Veronica looked skeptical. “That?”

“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Serena clapped her hands gleefully. “I do have to ask though on how that started.”

“All you need to do is ask around the coasts!” The sailor laugh. “You'll definitely hear plenty of stories about it! I heard from one of my old buddies that it dropped a gold ring on him. Maybe one of us will get lucky! Especially since it's a ways from the coastline.”

The Warrior's Rest Inn was in a buzz for the rest of the day. The excitement kept everyone in a festive type mood. Sylvando playing up the atmosphere until it really felt like a celebration for the bird.

It was like it was a blessing. The happiness was something similar when all of Arboria gathers to bless off the appropriate occasions.

Wings spanned wide, everyone smiled brightly under its shadow. And even when it disappeared for a few hours, everyone had a look of hope.

“It's not just treasure, sweetie.” One of the workers at the inn smiled brightly. “You hear all sorts of stories, there's a reason why everyone here is just happy to see it. It brings good luck to anyone that needs it!”

“Really?” Eleven's eyes sparkled before turning to Erik. “What do you think?”

“It's all coincidence.” Erik denied. “And seagulls travel everywhere, what use are wings if you just follow the coasts?”

Eleven just laughed and just closed the distance between the two of them. A fast forming trust that kept building and building after Gondolia. Erik finally putting his guard down and Eleven was quick to latch on like a dog to a bone.

And it was easier now too. Their bickering felt light-hearted, Erik even lets Sylvando get away with hugging him sometimes. Even the darkness that lies within him is calmer now. It doesn't frighten Serena anymore when something startles the easily spooked thief.

“Come on, you like it.” Eleven prodded with a wide smile. “I think good luck is about right.”

The blush that spread made Veronica roll her eyes. It was expected that Eleven would try to catch Erik's attention. But then, she didn't think Erik would be the oblivious one.

“Don't say that.”

“It's true though!” Eleven rummaged through his bag before pulling something out. “With everything that's happened, I think its true.” Eleven had his journal in hand and from the pages within, a blue feather was carefully taken out from where it was being pressed. “Once I'm done with it, it'll be my lucky charm!”

The response was immediate. Erik pulled his hood up to hide his face. Pulled it down further gripping the rim of his hood in embarrassment.

“D-don't be ridiculous.”

Veronica always known that Erik was hiding something, but she also knew that Eleven most likely knew what that secret was.

“Aw, don't be like that, Erik!” Eleven chirped happily. “Don't you think it's pretty?”

But Erik deserves the benefit of the doubt. Eleven definitely chose good.

“S-shut up! You probably got that off of my pillow!”

And there's no way someone like Erik, who chased down jewels and fairy tales, would risk his life for them if he had an ulterior motive.

If anything, he probably liked the idea of being part of one. To be part of the grand adventure with the Luminary. A tale that would last throughout time like the last Luminary's did.

And perhaps that's all most people need to start an adventure. All those books that both Eleven and Erik scoured together, those unnamed journals that were scattered in the towns and villages they visited so far had lesser reasons behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time, Mia ignored seeing Erik's outline and colours in the crowd as another ghost that came alive from her nightmares. A haunting that's been with her since the day she ran away from the Vikings.

She could still remember it clearly, her high off of her new found ability to turn things gold. The running disappointment and resentment when Erik demanded her necklace back.

The numbing cold that bloomed from her chest. The panic when she realized the necklace was turning her gold as well.

“You should be dead.”

From that moment, all she could remember was being pushed back to where the wind was knocked out of her. A complaint of all things almost coming out instinctively before looking up.

A golden hand gripping tightly at the cursed necklace, Erik's expression forever looking at it in surprise.

“Wait, you know me?”

Every time Mia looks in the mirror, she wonders if her hair had the same shade of blue that Erik had. Running around for years under different kinds of suns surely made her hair lighter in some way. Too used to the everlasting winters of Sniflheim, even the coolest springs could wear her down.

“You're not real. _You're not real_.”

“Lassy? Mia, you alright?”

“Mia? You're name is Mia?”

Even with her eyes tightly closed, the hopeful lilt in his tone made her tremble. Just hearing her name tumble out so familiarly nearly made her cry.

For as long as she can remember, she's searched far and wide to free Erik. She did everything to learn bout curses and other obscurities only to realize that she might never be able to reverse something that was older than the both of them.

A hope that slowly died even after she met both Rab and Jade.

Unlike Erik who always look to the bright side of things for Mia, she knows how bitter the other side is.

“Do you really know me?”

There was something lighter in his voice, something that was almost musical compared to the rough and tough tone that the Vikings instilled in the both of them.

Looking up, and seeing passed the tears and the memories, the lack of recognition hit her harder than she expected. Instead, seeing the alert clarity as he eyed her carefully made her want to laugh.

Out of all the nightmares, life had a sure way of topping all of them.

But she suppose Erik having his memory wiped of her was a far better trade than being a golden statue.

Mia still ran away like every other nightmare that she's encountered.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“Wait, you were _cursed?!_ ”

“And you've been wandering around the world without your memory?!”

Mia's never really believed much in fate. There was very little that the floating tree in the sky did for her to warrant it after all. Even the priests and nuns back at Sniflheim did nothing to help her belief, pity did nothing to stop the Vikings.

But there was definitely a higher force working when the Luminary is attached to Erik. An invisible thread that kept the two together even after a heartfelt reunion here at the ruins of Dundrasil. A show of souls that probably frightened the Luminary more than touched if he didn't see Erik stand more curious than wary.

She also didn't miss how his eyes glazed over, mind went so faraway that Mia knew it was too good that Erik only suffered from memory loss.

It made Mia wonder if Yggdrasil was calling for him to.

“I- I didn't exactly know.” Erik nervously backed away from the girls of his group. “And that's not something I can just bring up.”

“Oh, but you're sure confident in stealing every piece of jewelry you find.” Veronica scowled.

“Oh for the love of- it's not like anyone will miss them!”

His odd aversion of people to the side, it didn't seem like Erik's personality or habits were affected much. But it does make her wonder if his nervousness was normal, made her wonder if it was a left over from a time that Mia herself doesn't want to remember.

The distance between him and everyone else became much more apparent. He doesn't even look at her after their first encounter.

But then again, Mia did ran away. Turned tail and probably crushing whatever little hope he had.

She was such a mess.

Veronica rounded to her. “Tell us more about the curse. This idiot won't let anyone but Eleven near him.” She shot said idiot a withering look. “A curse on top of everything's that happened, it's like you're asking for a death wish.”

Erik snarled. “At least I'm not the one walking into crypts without-”

He cut himself off and sucked in a breath, an obnoxious squawk from a nearby bird sounded as it flew overhead. It wasn't a second after before he whipped his head towards the view down the hill.

Heliodor's soldiers crept in the distance and Mia swears that Erik's hair stood a little straighter. The baleful look putting her own hair on ends before he started to stalk off.

“I'm going to find Eleven.”

“Oh no you're not!” Veronica hissed. “We have to get ourselves out first before we can even think about saving him and Jade. We don't even know where they are!”

A part of Mia wasn't so surprised that Erik didn't listen. Went about his way without so much of a glance back.

Another part was surprised that he wasn't as obedient as she remembered him being. Begrudgingly, but kept his head down when Mia wouldn't.

“Ugh! That ignoramus!” Veronica rushed over to the hill side. “I can't believed he jumped from here! He _is_ asking for a death wish!”

This carefree side wasn't something she expected.

Mia blinked up to a fast rising shadow. The familiar call of the ocean rang before it went flying off.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The whatever academy was interesting. Mia was quick to pick up on Eleven's habits in wandering off, but they do pay off when he comes back with materials. Mini medals especially seeing as the headmaster of this place stole off with him.

“You know, Erik probably would've liked me to go to school if I was able to.” Mia looked out to the flower field. “In fact, I know for sure he would've sent me to this posh school if he could have. He's weirdly sensitive like that.”

“He sounds like a wonderful person despite how things went for you both.”

The flower garden was oddly nice. Erik would definitely would get sentimental at seeing something like this.

“He never said it, but he really wanted to be an adventurer.” Mia tightened her fists. “He would have all these stories of places all around Erdrea lined up. Always talked about leaving Sniflheim behind and go find our own treasures.” She could feel her throat constrict. “Sometimes, I wish he would've just left.”

“Mia?” Jade looked at her sharply.

“No.” Mia shook her head. “You don't understand, if Erik loved me a little less, if he just left, I would've gotten off my ass sooner and looked after myself.” She clenched her teeth. “I would know because that's exactly what happened after he died.”

The moment she didn't have Erik anymore, she cried. After she cried and got her act together, she started to realize how much harder life was.

She could've been so much more helpful, be less of a brat and actually plan with Erik instead of dreaming.

It had been so easy to escape. The Vikings were almost too easy to hide from, laughable even. Stowed away and do it again towards the south.

Why couldn't she smarten up sooner?

“Mia? Mia!”

When Rab and Jade found her, she did her best to keep distant. They found her when she was still hopeful in breaking the curse on Erik. Found her researching books too dangerous and Rab was rather forceful to keep an eye on her. Jade was uncomfortably good in manhandling Mia into staying put.

Even with all the secrets, they were the closest thing what a normal family felt like.

Mia hated herself for it.

“Please, Mia, look at me.”

She hadn't realized she'd been crying. An ugly sob even bubbled out.

“I'm sorry.”

“He's still alive.” Jade said firmly. “He's here.” She took Mia's hands. “He's in there probably walking around with Eleven following him like a lost puppy.”

Mia laughed through her tears. “Ellie's more like a guard dog.”

“He certainly is.” Jade smiled. “Though I wish he wasn't.”

“No offense to him but he's going to have to work harder than he is now.” Mia cracked a smile. “Erik is surprisingly stupid.”

But Mia can approve of Eleven. Jade's own long thought dead brother could only be described as sweet. A country charm that kept Erik properly involved in any conversation. It was endearing as much as it was gag inducing.

She makes sure to watch every moment that she could.

The very short time together already proved how spectacular the journey was going to be. A preview of what to expect when destiny and evil is silently running around.

The mermaids were only a nice distraction though. It distracted her from how much happier and how much lighter Erik was. That life without her was a better one.

And even without his memories, he's made it. He's made it without her like she did without him.

“I don't know what to do.” Mia wiped the tears with her shirt. “I don't know what to do anymore.”

“Oh, Mia.” Jade hugged her tight. “I can't say anything for sure, but Rab and I are still here for you. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Eleven is avoiding of me.”

“That's because you keep scaring Erik away.” Mia huffed a laugh. “And Ellie's the one chasing his tail.”

Jade bit her lip. “I just want to talk.”

“'Talk' you say.” Mia scoffed. “I should be the one trying to stab Ellie, you know.”

She couldn't though because Eleven makes Erik happy. Even before that, she was just some girl that ran away from her dead brother.

But she suppose that this was her chance to prove to herself at least that she smartened up.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“What is it about Eleven that you're so comfortable with?”

“Well, he's a rabbit.”

Mia stared not believing he said that with a straight face. “Really.”

There wasn't much change in his expression, more curious on what more she could possibly want from him.

“Can you explain that?” Mia glanced across the ship and spied Eleven tearing through a monster that jumped on board. “I don't follow.”

She's already heard the variations of that particular tease Erik coined for Eleven. The not so innocent minds of the party were immediate to think the worst of it.

Apparently Eleven and Erik were the chaste ones among them. Serena was a close second but Mia knows what kind of books she likes to read.

Erik took a quick glance. “Oh, well, he is.” He ran his hands through his hair. “You should've seen him before he was like this, all timid and teary.”

It was a little boggling that someone who carried the title of Luminary would be 'timid and teary'. He was the farthest thing to 'timid and teary' when he beat Vince Vanquish into the ground.

“Really.” Mia deadpanned. “He's more of a dog with how he follows you around.”

“I thought so too but he's definitely a rabbit.” He looked up to the sky. “A moon rabbit with how he constantly makes stuff.”

Growing up the way she did, anything that dealt with rabbits and any association to the night didn't entail any sort of innocent thought. It doesn't help that Eleven wasn't exactly subtle in liking Erik.

Suddenly all those talks and insisting about being more aware of the people that she talks to made more sense than it should.

She didn't think it would hit her because she's suddenly feeling protective of Erik's innocence. It doesn't help that he was serious in his little moon rabbit assessment, whatever that meant.

“Still though, what the hell does him being a rabbit has to do with you being comfortable with him?”

There was an odd scrunching of his nose before he shook his head. “He just is, I don't know, rabbits aren't exactly the scariest things out there, I guess.”

Mia's heart sunk, the unsure words resonating with the memories when she was the one skittish and afraid. Her brave moments only coming out when she knows she has Erik watching or was absolutely sure that she can get away and do it.

It makes her wonder if Erik was also putting up a brave face. Wonders if this was his real face when he didn't have to clean up after his trouble maker of a sister.

“Yeah, he's definitely not the buffed-out, stereotypical hero.” Mia stomped down on the budding pit in her stomach. “He's a lot nicer.”

“He is.”

They both watched the short battle get wrapped up by Serena's green glow of healing spells. Nothing serious was inflicted, barely anything that would even bruise, but the healer did her due diligence and went about her rounds. Fretted over everyone including Veronica who just tossed her fireballs with more glee than needed.

The slowing ambiance caught Jade into a fanciful chat with Sylvando.

Rab made wonderful friends with Dave.

The twins settle in their usually sisterly banter.

And Eleven was making his way to Erik's with a dimpled smile and a sparkle in his eye.

“Erik!” Eleven called out happily. “Erik, did you see? My Zap spell is getting better!”

“Just keep it away from me.” Erik grumbled. “But yeah, your light show is getting better.”

Eleven just snuggled himself by Erik's side, arms and sides touching. There were no visible gaps in where they stood, casual as they were, the closeness made them stand out.

And even more, Erik relaxed into it.

The settling waves echoed against the calmness that Mia never knew. A peace that's finally registering.

So maybe Erik did die that day, revived by Yggdrasil's mercy that all the priests liked to preach. But if this was his second chance at life, Mia could accept it. A fairy tale adventure to make up for the terrible up bringing they had to go through. Like all those stories Erik somehow scrounged up when the nights were too long and the cold bit too hard.

This rose-tinted image was probably the reason why people liked to keep those glasses on. It was a small escape from the nightmares, a reprieve. Only this was real.

A seagull landed on the wooden railings next to Erik. It gave a soft squawk before attempting to climb all over him. The delight shout from Eleven and a half-hearted scowl from Erik as he tried to shrug it off didn't deter it in the slightest.

She knew that when Erik let it preen his precious hair that divine intervention was played.

Mia still remembers why it all happened, she still remembers the seagull that she turned to gold.

Maybe this was her second chance for forgiveness.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

As cool as Veronica and Serena was, Mia can't she'll be warming up to Arboria anytime soon.

The whole town literally scared Erik away with how much hostility they were staring into him.

“Dear Yggdrasil, was _I_ like this?” Veronica muttered to herself. “No wonder he walked eggshells around me.”

“Your place doesn't seem as nice anymore.” Mia crossed her arms. “Are you sure there isn't another town underneath the tree?”

“We're very sorry.” Serena bowed her head. “Everyone is nice, we promise, it's just that we need to clear some things up about Erik.”

“What about him that needs clearing up?” Mia narrowed her eyes. “I'm pretty sure he's never been here before, he'd definitely mention that to Ellie there.”

There was an uncomfortable shared glance that the twins shared. Guilt and shame lining their features as they silently searched for words.

“It's his magic.” Serena finally admitted. “It's very dark, darker than anything we've encountered so far. Even that knight, Jasper, can't compare to how dark it is.”

“But we know it's not evil.” Veronica said firmly. “Jasper's definitely had an evil feel to it and that's what matters. And we're already sure why his magic is so dark.”

Mia's face fell instantly knowing why as well. “Oh... so it's just a misunderstanding then?”

Serena nodded. “Yes, we're very sorry that Erik's being treated this way. We were hoping to talk to Father Benedictus before any of the others realized but...”

All of Arboria were celebrating and watching a ceremony for a newborn baby when they arrived. Not the best introduction to a bunch of people that had magic sensitivities.

“I get it.” Mia sighed in frustration. “But I don't think I'm the one you should be saying sorry to. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen Ellie glare at someone that wasn't a monster when Erik disappeared.”

“No, yeah.” Veronica shook her head. “I keep forgetting how skittish Erik can be since he's been doing better about being around people. I'm pretty sure Jade is super pissed too for the same reason as you.”

“Of course she is.” Mia huffed. “Ellie disappeared too! Sorry to say, if he wasn't so mad about them giving Erik the stink eye, he'd probably runaway from how creepy they all act around him.”

Veronica bit her lip. “We'll clear things up, everything should be okay by tomorrow.”

“I won't be surprised if Erik doesn't show his face until after we entered the forest.”

“I hate that I know you're right.” Veronica bit her lip. “I'm still trying to figure out how he does that.”

Mia could only give a wry grin. “He's always been good at sneaking into places he shouldn't be in.”

And with the amount of practice he's been getting, Mia would be surprised if he wasn't.

“I hope you know, once all this is over, I _will_ strangle those answers out of him.”

“If you manage to catch him, you'll deserve them at that point.” Mai laughed quietly. “After everything I heard and seen so far, I'm actually surprised that he's not famous for it.”

“Ugh, tell him to stop!”

Mia could only look up at Yggdrasil and gave a wary sigh.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It happened too fast for her to comprehend what happened. Mia remembers being in awe, Eleven being attacked, fighting Jasper, Jade's dad falling before Mordegon revealing himself. Every detail becoming insignificant with each passing scene in front of her.

Her mind still trying to comprehend the fact that Hendrik was also crumpled onto the ground next to her as the bad guys took to Yggdrasil's Heart. Eleven lying unconscious after having his heart practically ripped out.

The light that was stolen glowed brightly in Mordegon's hand. A sword in the other.

“This blade is the fabled Sword of Light. Not very fitting for the Lord of Shadows.”

And it's now that she watches in a different kind of shock when another set of darkness blasted Eleven's light out of his hands. It flashed and zipped away back into its rightful owner, barely escaping from being completely destroyed.

The physical cracks didn't bode well though.

“Master!”

“W-wha? Erik?!”

Eyes glowing red with those golden markings shining with Yggdrasil's light. The patterns shining through his tunic, darkness contrasting against them.

“I've forgotten all about you.” Mordegon hissed at the sparks that flared from the Sword of Light. “To think that She would use a puppet to try and stop me. But it's too late now!”

Everything that happened next was a blur in itself. Mia didn't know if it was because she closed her eyes or if she didn't want to register what was happening. But all she did know was that it was too much and that _they were still losing._

The sound of blades clashing just briefly, Serena gasping, the choking breathes that soon came after.

It was too much for her to handle.

“I've always been curious about you, one of Yggdrasil's last resorts I suppose.” Mordegon laughed gripping Erik's throat tighter. “An amalgamation at best, a failure of an experiment on Her part. But then, I supposed you did save Her precious Luminary, no matter how feeble it is.”

Erik's struggles were getting weaker, his breath gone.

“I think I have a nice end for this all.”

Mordegon looked at him with a smirk, darkness swirled and condensed in his free hand once more.

The next second, it was driven through Erik just like what he did to Eleven.

“Erik!” Mia struggled to lift herself up. “Let him go, you bastard!”

There wasn't a sound from Erik, but his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Pain contorted his features, tears rolled down through his shut eyes.

“You should be happy for him. I'm merely improving on where Yggdrasil failed to.” Mordegon pulsed another wave of magic. “As clever of a creation he is, Yggdrasil has very little domain over darkness.”

Mia couldn't look away, the magic rippled before feathers burst out where Erik's arms now hung limp.

Blood dripped across the feathers from being forced out.

Dropped to the ground, lifeless and still.

The Sword of Light, now ugly and grotesque, was raised high into the air.

“Oh, don't worry too much about him.” Mordegon said lowly. “He'll be part of the end. Instead, you should be more concerned about yourselves!”

Darkness fell and Mia wished for her old nightmares back again.

“ _Yggdrasil, source of all light! Yield your power to me!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moon rabbit thing is mostly an eastern thing. If you look at the moon, you can trace a rabbit with a pestle and mortar. In China, it’s making medicine. In Korea and Japan, it’s making rice cakes or mochi. 
> 
> Erik is saying that El’s like that only with the forge and hammer.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Eleven met him, he hasn't stopped thinking how beautiful Erik was.

“ _You want to wear my feathers?”_

After Gondolia, it didn't even occurred to him that he became a little more overly attached. Erik never said anything, but then he was too hurt to even transform and even fly for a couple of days.

It was also the first time he's seen Erik shaken and maybe a little terrified. The dark magic that hit him didn't leave any nasty side affects like its supposed to, but the force from it left him hard of breathing.

The body of a bird was built for the wind, wings always strong to carry the body with beaks and talons to match, but the rest of them were fragile. They can boast the skies but never stay on the ground for too long.

A grounded bird was a dead one.

Eleven did his best to try and cheer Erik up, distract the panic from rising up too fast. The idea of using Erik's fallen feathers into his crafts wasn't a spontaneous thought. He always failed to muster up the courage to ask to turn them into charms and other pretty decorations for whatever he makes on the forge.

Now he keeps multiple charms on him for the failing hope that Erik stops being the wall between Eleven and the danger to come.

“The tassels on your sword, what bird are they from?”

Eleven looked up to see Hendrik shift awkwardly in his seat on his side of the campfire. The larger man still wells a small loathing even after changing into a mass of monsters and restoring the dawn of day. Something his grandad would scold him for, but he was exercising his right to hold a grudge for Erik.

Mia certainly does. Meeting her in the Last Bastion restored a little of the hope he lost. More so than seeing that his family and friends from Cobblestone being alive.

She laid faraway at the fire's light edge with her back facing them on the roll of excess firewood. The chill that ran throughout Erdrea was getting worse by the day. Even with the sun finally being able to shine through, it didn't deter the bite in the air.

Erik would've loved it.

“It's from a seagull.”

Forever sealed in tree resin, the feathers clattered quietly as Eleven unconsciously fiddled with them. His favourite blues that fall off when Erik first wakes up from his sleep. Whites, blacks, and grays that Eleven keeps when Erik takes off into the skies . His smaller form still had feathers that were comparable to eagles in size.

The only ones he didn't have were the ones where he just summons his wings. Proportioned to carry his human body, far longer and bigger, all intertwined on a wingspan that stretched taller than the knight in front of him.

How could Eleven not see Erik as anything but pretty?

He's never understood the vanity of birds until Erik. The careful preening that they had to do to ensure each feather and pinion was in place for flight. With how meticulous they were, it was actually understandable that they would morn when a feather fell. Eleven grieved when Erik had to toss his fallen feathers into the fire.

Proud of their colours, proud of their life's work that let's them touch the skies.

Too proud to let them be dirtied on the ground.

“Truly? Was it by chance the one from Dundrasil?”

The memory brought an unbiddened smile. “Yeah, the same one.”

Erik tend to be grumpier in his seagull form, but he was also more affectionate. The feathered ball of fury that dived bombed out of the sky when Hendrik cornered Eleven and Jade back in Dundrasil was probably the most angry he's seen Erik. Freer with his emotions, especially when wronged or facing any sort of injustice.

Erik made it a point to go after Hendrik's hair.

“Yggdrasil has an odd way in protecting you.” The knight said. “Though I suppose it is befitting in a way. Messengers that are abundant and swift. The first signs that I knew that we've done wrong were the birds.” Hendrik looked down and lightly touched his chest. “We've called it a curse.”

“Birds?” Mia peeked over from where she was. “What the hell did the birds do? Shit on you?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Hendrik frowned at Mia's foul language. “After- shortly after we destroyed the Luminary's village, any avian creature would descend or fly over us and wreak as much havoc as they can. Citizens and soldiers had to carry umbrellas to avoid being defecated on.” He looked away. “The unrest is furthered when we saw that it was the eagles that would deface and tear off our flags and crests.”

Mia scoffed. “Sounds like it's something that you deserve.”

The weight of the preserved feathers felt more secure, the quiet promise that was whispered from the very beginning solidifying.

Eleven's heart wanted to burst just like every other time Erik did something unforgettable.

Like the pretty blush that contrasted nicely with his hair when Eleven first asked for his feathers.

“This is... something that all of Heliodor was slow in realizing.” Hendrik looked away. “All the soldiers, citizens, and even Jasper recognized this eventually. That Yggdrasil may be kind in showing mercy but she is... creative in Her retributions.”

There was an expectant look and it didn't take any thought to realize that all of Heliodor thought he cast some kind of absurd curse on them. Another reason why to hate the Darkspawn, another reason to hunt him down. It explained why the Heliodorian refugees and soldiers were so nervous around him.

Eleven had to hide the smile behind his hand. Even when he's not here, Erik was still found ways to puff his vindictive stride.

“It's not a curse, not really anyways.”

Hendrik looked up sharply. “Then you know-”

“I'm not the one who did it.” Eleven interrupted. “You'll have to ask Erik about that.”

“The thief? He's capable of casting such a curse?”

Those kinds of words always made Eleven want to shout out how extraordinary Erik was. Shake sense into the others at how nobody else realizes it. That his title as the Luminary was nothing compared to what Erik was.

And sometimes made Eleven feel bad at how little Mia knew about her own brother. The murderous gaze she gave at the word 'curse' made Eleven shrink even though it wasn't directed at him. But he could feel the same expectant look from her no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

“It's not a curse.” Eleven said a bit more firmly. “It's more- it's just talking really. All Erik did was put in a bad word for you.”

Mia narrowed her eyes. “'A bad word'? Like he somehow put all of Heliodor on a feathery version of a shit list?”

He didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Birds were simple creatures. Erik liked to point it out when Eleven thought too hard on something. Eat, drink, and sleep, anything for survival first. Birds gossiping with one another was something they had in common with humans.

At least that was Erik's annoyed assessment each and every time a curious passerby would land to prod the seagull. But Eleven knew Erik enjoyed chatting with them. His expressions were more relaxed compared to when Serena wants to talk just the same.

“You don't have to believe me, but that's how it's always been.”

The sun finally made its way over the mountain tops. The few, untouched trees started to give hesitant chirps at the steady sunlight. It made him wonder if they were also feeling braver still against the sharp chill that still lingered.

Hendrik flinched when, surprisingly, an owl flew and perched onto Eleven's arm. A quiet croon was let out before it departed just as fast as it came.

It was something that he's practiced with Erik many times. Even though Eleven didn't speak the same language, the long memories that the birds carry allowed him this much. Having this much was already a lot.

Honoured Luminary. Eleven felt honoured to see the side of the world that humans could never enter.

“Erik probably can convince them better, but-” Eleven turned away. “What would you do if you realize that there was something out, human or otherwise, that would go around burning down homes and caging people for no good reason?”

What history doesn't write doesn't mean it won't be remembered.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

It was probably a coping thing that Eleven found himself with a new bird friend at the end of each day.

The weight on his neck served just as grounding for him. The nightmares are easily kept at bay feeling the soft feathers brush against his skin and the occasional beak and claws scratching it. It was an added warmth that Eleven wholly welcomed with the frigid air that still washed down from the mountains.

Sometimes, when Erik was too nervous, he would sleep with Eleven just like this. Become smaller to be able to huddle in closer. It was something similar to how he would brush against Eleven's side and keep the shoulder to shoulder contact. Something that all flocking birds would do when they were just roosting.

“Has it always been like this?”

“The bird? Yeah.” Mia's voice cut through the awkward air. “It's been like that since we got the sun back up. Pretty sure they're only there to keep the big guy away.”

“I swore my oath.” Hendrik protested. “To protect the Luminary-”

“He has a name, jackass!”

A quiet, chortle-like chirp sounded and sometimes Eleven wonders if Erik learned his vindictiveness or always had it. It felt like all birds had a mean streak that equaled the amount of compassion they can show.

But then if Mia was like this then it had to run in the family.

“Come now, lassy, go easy on him, would you?” Rab tried. “We're all in this together now.”

“Hmph! Whatever. He can keep acting all high and mighty but he better humble up when the rest of us gather up.” Mia glared. “You better be glad that Ellie here is too nice to give you a good punch in the face.”

Hendrik shifted uncomfortably. “You've already have.”

“And you better believe it felt fucking good!” Mia bristled. “You better expect Jade to kick you in the face too. You better expect Erik to double down on his cash ins to make up for the fact that Ellie won't.”

Eleven sighed before getting up, the little sparrow that kept him latched on and flapped its wings to keep balance. There was even a light tug on his hair and a disgruntled chirp in a sort of reprimand. But Eleven couldn't help but think that It was a minor miracle in itself that Hendrik and Mia were civil enough when defending the Last Bastion together.

The trip up to Angri-La was eventful. The trip back down wasn't any different even after uniting with Rab.

He rubbed his eyes and squinted in the morning light. “What's going on now?”

The glare Mia gave was almost as fierce as a dragon's. The nervous cough that Hendrik let out gave way at what the knight really felt before finally swallowing the spit.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see more of the sparrow's flock gather around.

“I- I haven't a chance to ask.” Hendrik abruptly started. “You look quite similar to the th- Erik.”

“Yeah, so?”

Making conversation was still not Hendrik's strong point, although Mia made it hard to. But pointing it out, Eleven couldn't help but compare as well. The same shade of blue, both stood nearly at the same height, their vindictive strides were almost on par.

They could've been mistaken for twins. If Eleven didn't know that Mia was a couple of years younger, even with being a girl, he wouldn't have thought any better.

It was why Erik was so dejected when she ran away the first time. Family is important to him, finding out who and what he was is important for him. Eleven was relieved that Mia finally got over her initial shock and started speaking to him.

“Do you per chance know why he would steal the Red Orb?” Hendrik shifted uncomfortably.

“Wait, what?”

Eleven rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, I remember Erik said that he was just suddenly accused for stealing it.” He looked up in memory. “He... he also said that if you were going to chase him down and cage him then he might as well actually steal it.”

“The location of the Red Orb has been carefully guarded for years! The orb itself has been heavily guarded!” Hendrik looked alarmed. “No one should've been able to get their hands on it, no monster or otherwise!”

Eleven still clearly remembers that particular day. Erik didn't reveal his ability to transform but it still left him in awe at the confidence and ease in how Erik was able to slip in the Kings Barrow and retrieve his prize from the supposed training grounds. Eleven imagined it was probably too easy for Erik to ask one of the local birds on where the orb was.

And now that he thinks about it, he must've seem naive to Erik. Still starstruck at the fact that Eleven met someone like him, willfully letting Erik borrow his enchanted bag left by his grandad.

Even after Erik told him he wasn't an angel, Eleven still thought it. A guardian that Yggdrasil sent, a guide that was just as lost as him but still confidently moved forward with Eleven in tow.

No, that wasn't right. It was more of Eleven helplessly following him around.

“Erik's good at what he does.”

If the world was any bigger, and if there were more legends that were bigger than Yggdrasil, he wonders if Erik would've flew somewhere where Eleven couldn't follow.

It would probably have been safer.

“Wait.” Mia narrowed her eyes. “Why exactly did you think Erik tried to steal the orb before?”

“A few years ago, a person of small stature failed to attempt to steal the Red Orb.” Hendrik said. “But the soldier on guard reported that they saw blue hair from underneath their hood.”

“So you arrested Erik because he had blue hair?” Mia's hands twitched. “Even after years since that happened?”

Hendrik shifted uncomfortably. “There is not many people that fit the description. There are only a handful of people in the world that have blue hair.”

There was something akin to disgust that crossed Mia's face. A twist in her features that even had Rab looking worried.

“You know, Erik was always better at everything.” Her hands trembled in the tight fists she was making. “Always made sure that he was better in order to make sure that I was safe. He's always the one cleaning up after my messes when I got way in over my head. I'm actually not surprised that he managed to steal it when I couldn't. I'm actually glad for it if it means spitting on your blind sense of justice.”

Mia left leaving a heavy atmosphere.

“It seems that I need to make up not only to you but to your companion as well.” Hendrik looked to the ground. “And reevaluate any previous infractions that may have happened.”

“I wouldn't worry too much of it, Hendrik.” Rab sighed. “The little lassy has always been prickly.”

“But she's not wrong though. My ignorance and misunderstandings does not make up for the people that suffered under it.”

There wasn't much to say from Eleven's side. Mia already making sure that Hendrik was being put through the paces and Rab was now there to mediate properly. There was nothing he wanted to say to Hendrik.

Rab wasn't wrong though, they were in this together now. Blades had to stay sharp and they could afford the scratches or dents in their armor. Erik wasn't wrong when he said that Eleven was too nice.

But when the sparrow took flight and Hendrik flinched, Eleven thinks that Erik was mean enough for the both of them.

It wasn't a bad thing that he was.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

The temperatures were worst the further north they went. Puerto Valor was unnaturally cold and the open ocean wasn't any better. Even the Zwaardsrust and Dundrasil regions boasted a cold when it shouldn't be.

There was also news that Sniflheim was on the verge of collapse. A monster tore the kingdom in pieces and buried it in ice and snow. The whole Snearfelt region was suffering the worse winter in all its history.

“ _That accursed bird, if it just bowed to our lord, I would have crushed you like the bottom feeders you are.”_

“ _Curse you and curse that bird!”_

Alizarin's last words still echoed with Eleven. Dread pooled because he knows deep down who brought down a storm that would tear through the Crystal Kingdom and leave nothing in its wake.

Everything was in ruins, buildings half standing, the forests almost entirely uprooted. Both humans and monsters were few and far between, silence beckoned until it didn't. The eerie stillness rang until the frost spread even more

Storm clouds rumbled when the snow kicked up, they were all ambushed so suddenly.

Eleven doesn't remember much of what happened. His mind was too distracted, preoccupied in wondering how it got to this point.

Everyone was downed in some form of fashion. They weren't prepared to be assaulted the moment they step foot into the kingdom. The cold already was latching onto their hair and eyelashes, ice flakes forming at every breath they took. 

And each step sapped their strength, their bodies expending all its energy in shivering to stay warm. 

Was it any surprise that they all dropped so easily?

“Ellie? Eleven!” A hard shake brought Eleven out of his thoughts. “We need to run.”

He barely managed to hear Mia's frantic whispering above the screeching behind the rubble they both were hiding behind. Both him and Mia ducked when a shadow flew over.

The little damage that they managed just made the storm blow harder.

“Ellie? Ellie, please stay with me.” Mia shook him harder. “We have to leave!”

“I-” Eleven could feel his hysterics come up. “We- Where's everyone else?”

“Hendrik managed to gather everyone else into what's left of the castle.” Mia quickly said. “Rab's out cold and I don't think Jade's going to last long in this snowstorm. I don't think Hendrik will either.”

The knight took a nasty blow even with his shield up to block. Protected Jade when the feathers rained downed like falling stars. Crashed and shattered his shield with just two hits.

Rab barely managed to heal Hendrik when a third pierced through his shoulder.

“D-do you think they'll be able to make it towards Arboria?”

“If we use your kitty and horse bells to haul us away, we definitely can get their in a few hours.” Mia flinched when an angry screech cut through the skies. “If we're not spotted anyways.”

Zoom wasn't an option either, not when he knew he was going to be knocked out of the sky.

“I-” Words stuck to his throat before he started rummaging through his bag. “That monster, you know- you know that's Erik, right?”

Mia clenched her fists before nodding. “I know.”

“He's-” Eleven bit his lip when his voice cracked. “He's always been a seagull, it's how he talks to birds and give Heliodor their what for. It's also why he so shy around people too.”

“Ellie?”

“If things didn't goes as they did, I don't think he'd ever tell me.” Eleven continued and shoved Baumren's bell and the Horse hailer into Mia's hands. “It was because we were running for our lives that I found out. He was about ready to fly away if I didn't stop him.” A sniffle came out. “I- I wish he had.”

Waking up after the fall, his powers as the Luminary came out stuttering and broken. Even when Erik managed to stop Mordegon from destroying them, he lost faith in himself. He'd rather see them destroyed, he rather died right then and there than to see Mordegon warp Erik into something he's not.

A monster that didn't see friend or foe. Just a wrath of nature in a corporeal form.

At least Eleven had the satisfaction of knowing that Erik didn't side with Mordegon.

“Even if he doesn't show it himself, he- he was really happy to meet you.”

Another screech resounded through the air and Eleven stood up cutting everything short. There was so much more he wanted to tell her, let her know all the things she deserved to know.

Erik was over the moon when she finally started to talk to him. 

It wasn't fair that their time was cut short.

“Ellie, what are you doing?” Mia reached out as Eleven stood up. “You can't go back out there!”

The harsh winds could only remind him where he was.

Wings spread long and wide, feathers flared out, despite the monstrous form, Erik still looked pretty.

He hasn't stopped comparing Erik to an angel either. And he feels like his thoughts were validated when Mordegon himself recognizes Erik as one of Yggdrasil's. One of Her best creations that he completely ruined.

Even ruined, Eleven still adore him.

Talons now protruded on his webbed feet, beak longer and sharper. They both shined with a gold compared to the sunny yellow he had before.

His form was bigger. Far bigger than the buildings that he destroyed. Eleven could also tell his body shape was altered to be more of a raptor type bird. Stood straighter, muscles in places where he didn't have before. Eyes sharp and feral, glowed with a red where his blue should be.

But his colours stayed the same. Feathers patterned just like Eleven remembered, Erik's blue crest that was on his head stayed true. Golden tinged that ran at the edge of his wings. 

Another ear-shattering screech and Eleven barely dove out of the way.

The pavement was clawed through from where he stood.

There was no way he was winning this battle.

Magic swirled in both black and gold, power thrummed and the winds picked up in response. The only thing Eleven could do is defend against it with his own to prevent from freezing at where he was..

Fire to keep warm, lightning to make Erik back off. It wasn't something Eleven could keep up forever though. He doesn't even know if he could even last minutes in this cold.

Erik was far more powerful, he's always been the stronger one.

If Eleven died here, at least he had the reassurance that Erik will take back the world from Mordegon. Even in this state, from the ice and rage that kept his sanity away, even Mordegon can't compete with nature.

Not when he and his subordinates all failed to subdue and chain Erik down.

So it's with that thought in mind that he the rest of his magic. Electricity sparked and cracked through the snow, his fingers numb and blue. The grip on his sword was going to fail him too but he had to make this last stand count.

Another burst of magic from Erik before he charged. Beak wide open, ready to snap down just like how he destroyed Jade's spear.

Wings cut through the air and the snow, coming at a speed that Mia couldn't beat.

The only thing Eleven could do is take his stance and brace for the hit. The only strength left he had was to keep his sword steady.

The impact should've killed him, it was enough to black out everything else after. He expected to have felt at least the clawing and tearing before he did. Maybe even the aftereffects of whatever magic that Erik let run wild.

Instead he just woke up winded. Bruises easily felt from where they were first forming, body just sore all over. His ears rang and the heavy weight over his body didn't help much. All colours melded together, white still blinding him.

Eleven closed his eyes again, the fizzling darkness brush against him gently before it gave way to the cold. Something that lingered before the heavy weight became lighter and-

Eyes snapped back open, vision still blurred but he could see what was in front of him.

His hysteria came back in full force. Disbelief and despair ran deeper than it ever did.

The pommel of his sword stuck out from Erik's chest, blood stained and ran until it pooled underneath him.

“Erik?”

Wings kept Eleven warm. Cushioned him from the frozen ground and laid heavy like a quilt blanket. The cold only touched the parts of him that wasn't covered.

“Erik, Erik?”

Eleven reached out, scooted close as carefully he could to not disturbed the already ruined feathers. Got as close as he could with his own sword blocking the rest of the way.

“Erik, why. Why?”

He was still warm to the touch, and if Eleven just forgets how they ended up there, he could imagine that this is what it'd be like to wake up with Erik by his side. His hair slightly messy from sleep, his face in a peace that Eleven never seen before.

Eleven liked to tease Erik for being an early bird. And he was always teased back by being called a rabbit.

“I'm sorry. I love you.”

Even if he had the magic left over, even if Rab or Serena magically appeared, no version of Zing could bring Erik back. The sword was the first problem, Eleven didn't have the strength left to pull it out and-

You can't heal what's not there. With the remaining magic that he had, he knows it was enough to obliterate Erik's heart.

“I love you.”

And maybe that's what Erik after. With what little sense that he had, he destroyed the source that transformed him. Used Eleven's newly fixed powers to end things himself where he couldn't.

“I love you.”

Continued to protect Eleven where it truly mattered.

“I missed you.”

The storm stopped but the cold still stayed the same. Eleven could only curl up and let Erik keep him warm.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

This time, he'll protect Erik. He'll keep him safe.

Even if Yggdrasil has to fall again, Eleven will keep him safe.


End file.
